


Promnis Week Day #2

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: Ignis confesses his love for Prompto as he lay dying after defeating Ardyn. Slight spoilers for Episode Ignis





	Promnis Week Day #2

**Author's Note:**

> This was never meant to be posted. It's 100% wishful thinking because none of what happened in this story happened in the game. :( And I know that Promnis week is WAYYYY past over but I wanted to go out of my comfort zone and write something I had no intention of ever writing for. During the game, my only ship was Noctis/Luna but I started reading Promnis fics (because they were my two favorite characters) and I fell in love with them. This is my first ever M/M pairing that I've written for. Please be kind and thank you for checking it out.
> 
> May come up with a better title later. Maybe.

Prompto was the first to reach him, lying there in the rubble, burned and blind. The sound of his name seemed overly loud as it echoed around him. He'd only known it was Prompto from the sound of his voice.

"Noct and Gladio are coming," the blonde said and propped Ignis' head in his lap. "They had to fight off a few rogue MTs."

His voice sounded off.

"You're crying." Reaching up, Ignis hoped to touch Prompto's face, to wipe away the tears from his freckled cheeks. No one needed to cry over him, he'd done this for his King, his charge and best friend. He'd do it all again if he had to.

"Oh, Iggy. What have you done?" Prompto sounded betrayed, like he wasn't supposed to have given his life for Noctis.

"What needed to be done, dear Prompto."

Behind them, he heard the sound of Noctis warping their way and Gladio's heavy tread. There wasn't much time. Soon, he and Prompto wouldn't be alone and soon, he wouldn't be...alive.

Finding Prompto's cheek, still damp with tears, he cupped it. "I love you."

Prompto cradled Ignis' hand with his own and squeezed his fingers. "No. No, no, no, Ignis. You can't tell me that, now. Not now when you're....and I-"

"Ignis!"

A second body knelt beside him. Prompto gently slid Ignis' hand from his cheek. "Noct," the younger man sounded even more choked up than before. " _ Please _ . You have to do something for him. You can, right?"

If Ignis didn't feel so weak, he would have protested. There was nothing Noct could do for him. He'd put the ring on knowing what would happen, the sacrifice he would have to make. He would not have been lying there if he hadn't been willing to die for Noctis and Ardyn would not have been dead.

"This is all my fault," Noct sounded close to tears, too. "Everyone I care about gets hurt." Ignis felt Prompto shift beneath him and found himself being gently pushed into a sitting position. Noct wrapped an around his shoulders and Ignis wished he could see what was happening.

"Well, not anymore."

\-----------------------

When Ignis opened his eyes, it was to darkness.

Beneath him was soft, unlike the rock and bits of concrete he'd been lying on before. Feeling around, he found that he was in a bed with a thick blanket covering his body. On further exploration, Ignis felt another body in bed with him. It stirred under his touch.

"Iggy?" There was no mistaking Prompto's tired voice. After all, Ignis had heard it several times over the course of their trip. "You're up! Hold on." His voice instantly brightened.

The bed shifted as Prompto moved and fiddled with something on his side of the table. The room was suddenly flooded with light. Ignis had to blink several times to adjust since the last time he'd been conscious, he'd been blind.

Noctis must have used the crystal to heal him.

"Where are we?" He asked, sitting up and looking around. They were in a hotel room of some sort. The blinds were pulled and no light filtered through.

Prompto slid from the bed and pulled up the shades. "Lestallum."

Ignis had known right away where they were once Prompto opened the window. The pretty blue glow of the EXINERS plant could be seen where he sat. "Where's Noct and Gladio?"

"Out getting some supplies and checking on everything at the plant. Before...before we were able to rescue you from Gralea, the nights got really long and there was little daylight. Daemons started popping up everywhere. Noct wanted to make sure that Holly and her crew were okay since they were the ones keeping the city lit." Prompto sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Ignis. "So far, no casualties."

"How long was I out for?" Lifting a hand, he touched below his left eye and hissed when his fingers came into contact with the skin.

"Whoa, don't touch that!" Prompto leapt across the bed and grabbed his hand. "It's still raw from the ring. We ran out of bandages earlier, it's one of the reasons why Gladio and Noct are out. Sorry."

"No need to apologize." He waved him off. "Just shocked me, is all."

Honestly, Ignis knew he should consider himself lucky that all he had left of the ring's effects was some raw skin. He should have been dead.

Prompto didn't go of him immediately. Instead, he crawled up the bed until he was pressed against Ignis. His forehead came to rest on Ignis' shoulder. "Iggy," he started, voice soft and serious. "Don't  _ ever _ scare me like that again."

Ignis covered one of Prompto's hands in his lap. "I'm sorry." The words sounded inadequate, but it was all he could say at the moment.

There was a slight dampness on Ignis' shoulder. "The last time I saw you was when the bridge collapsed in Atlissa, separating us. Then, you weren't with Noct and...Luna, but neither was Ardyn." He took a shuddering breath. "It didn't take us long to figure out what happened and where you were.

"The trip to Gralea was long, going through Zegnautus Keep was hard, but the moment I found out where you were, I took off."

"That wasn't wise, dear Prompto." There was no telling, though, if he would have done the same.

"I know," he sighed and finally lifted his head. He brushed the tears from his cheeks. "But I had to find you...and when I did, I thought you were  _ dead _ ."

Ignis didn't say anything. Instead, he turned toward the other man and cupped Prompto's cheeks with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that still escaped from his blue-violet eyes.

"Did you mean what you said, Iggy? When I found you?"

"When I said that I loved you? Yes, very much so."

Prompto gasped, a watery sound and more tears slipped down his cheeks. "I was so mad at you, Iggy. Finally, you said the words I've always wanted to hear and you did because you thought you were dying." The last word was broken as Prompto barely held himself together. "I thought you were going to die before I could say them back," he sobbed.

Ignis went still. Did that mean Prompto returned his affections?

"I love you," the younger man said as if he could read Ignis' mind. "I have for a long time, like back when I was in high school." Prompto let out a nervous laugh. "I was just a fidgety, awkward kid, then. Well, still am. But I knew you'd never look at me like that."

"I did, though," Ignis admitted. "It took me a few years to realize how I felt about you. I planned on saying something after your graduation, but things got hectic. You started Crownsguard training and I knew I could not distract you from that."

Prompto laughed. "You totally still do, though. Coming in with your daggers and your graceful flips, totally kicking everyone's butt."

Ignis felt his face heat up. "Well, then."

Prompto laughed, again. "I think I can get used to a flustered Iggy."

"I am  _ not _ flustered," Ignis argued, but felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"Hmm." Prompto leaned close enough that Ignis felt his breath on his face. "How about now? Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Gods,  _ yes. _ " He didn't wait for Prompto to make the first move. Instead, he surged forward and captured the blonde's lips with his own. Prompto let out a squeak of surprise before he wrapped his arms around Ignis and kissed him back.

"Next time," Prompto said after several minutes of blissful kissing. " _ Please _ don't be dying when you admit something like that to me, okay?"

"So, no major accidents before proposing, then?" Ignis teased.

" _ Iggy _ ."

"I'm sorry." He brushed the hair off Prompto's face. "I promise I won't lie on my deathbed and tell you things I should have said long before."

Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him close. "Thank you." He sounded relieved. All Ignis could do hold him just as tight.

\---------------------

An hour later, Noctis and Gladio returned to the room to find Prompto and Ignis asleep in one of the beds. Ignis' arms were wrapped protectively around Prompto, whose face was pressed in the space between Ignis' shoulder and neck.

Gladio was the first to speak. "About damn time."


End file.
